jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Susanoo
Susanoo (須佐之男 (スサノオ), romanized as'' Susano-o'', Susa-no-O, and Susanowo[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?']), also known as Takehaya-Susanoo-no-Mikoto (建速須佐之男命[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets '?]) is the Shinto god of the sea and storms. He is also the current Kami-sama. History The Lord All Mighty, a title that he had inherited from his predecessors, was awarded to him in view of the fact that he sat at the head of one of the largest organizations in all of reality. An organization that was charged with governing reality itself that had connections that spread out as far as infinity with agents and representatives in almost every corner of the inhabited frames of that reality. And maintained by the System Computer known as Yggdrasil, but the latest incarnation of a long-line of Universal Matrix Stabilization Units that maintained the Orderly flow and function of existence against those nameless forces that were forever conspiring to return the Cosmos to its primordial state of disorder. In a very real sense he was the CEO and Commander In Chief of a very wide ranging outfit that combined the aspects of a Business and a Government with the authority to regulate and govern the Cosmos for the sake of all the sentient living beings who populated the various known worlds that fell within the jurisdiction of his office. Which was not the same as calling him the One True God as he really only controlled that sliver of existence that pertained to the various Earth Planes. Nor was he the true System Creator as that mysterious being had vanished long ago into the obscurity of Time pages. Nor was he even the only one to hold his position rather than the latest in a very long line of Almighty Chief System Administrators. He was simply the one who governed in the here and now, and His position was unrivaled within the sphere of radiant influence that surrounded the Earth on its innumerable planes of being. The system acknowledged him as its leader, and as such his power and authority was vast as measured by the standard of any of his Peers among the various rival Pantheons that called the Earth the central pillar of their very foundation. Since the time of the first Cavalcade of Luminary Powers, held in the distant past, the stability of the Universe, as related to the Earth Sphere, had been under the control of Yggdrasil and its predecessors. This was because the Universe, when left to its natural state, tended to degrade into entropy, which left the various worlds open and vulnerable to influence, control and manipulation by those forces without that sought only Universal corruption and destruction. Those forces were vast, ancient, malevolent and relentless. They had no love for Man nor any other sentient being that claimed residence within the framework of the Earth Sphere. The Worlds that layered above and below the Earth all depended upon the structure and order of the Great Machine that was charged with keeping things running in a smooth and orderly nature. Time and Space were kept running in an efficient and orderly cycle without the many worlds of the Multiverse crashing into one another and the various other powers kept separate and not in conflict with one another. All of which meant that you had to have someone in charge of the whole operation, and at the present that was the current Office Holder known by the title of The All Mighty One. But at another time and place his name was Susano-O, the Storm God and Master of Tsunamis, who was the counterpart to other Storm Lords who headed their own various department branches of Pantheons all linked to the central system. With his sister-wife, Amaterasu of the Sun, and his brother, Tsukiyomi of the Moon, the three formed a Triune that had ruled the Japanese Pantheon from the time before the rise of the first Emperor, Jinnu, Amaterasua’s grandson. They had founded the Japanese civilization at a time when men and Gods lived closer together, and demons ruled much of the world and the land was often in a state of anarchy if not outright chaos. In those bad old days Susano-O was himself a rather unpleasant fellow, unkempt and uncivilized and barely tolerated even by his own close kin. Amaterasu had even shunned his company to the point that in one famous incident she had closed her light from the face of the world just to put as much distance as she could between herself and him. That incident had been a turning point for them both in that it woke Susano up to many of his own shortcomings. After that incident he had taken care to mind his appearance and personal behavior much better, ceased cavorting with unsavory crowds and started taking his responsibilities more seriously. And he had opened up relations with other Pantheons throughout the region, ending the long period of isolation that had ruled over Japan since the time after its foundation. And what he had discovered, much to his surprise, was how much he had in common with some of his fellow Storm Lords. Most particularly a rather moody fellow who dwelled far to the North of the European countries, who was so much like Susana-O that the two of them could almost have been twin brothers, regardless of racial distinctions and minor characteristics. Lord Odin of the Northmen, ruler of the Aesir and Vanir tribes of Asgard, had a similar history and a close, near-identical calling as the resident Storm Lord who governed his people under the title of the All Father. They both ruled over quarrelsome subordinate deities, some close kin and others would-be rivals for the pyramid of dominance that was the structure of their Kingdoms. Among the surprising revelations that each made was the discovery that each of them had children who much resembled, if not outright mirrored one another. Among those were daughters of Destiny who each were charged with governing one aspect of the Temporal Stream. Daughters who not only closely bore a resemblance to one another but even shared similar names, which was equally surprising. This awoke them to a startling revelation, that Susano-O and Odin shared in common linkage the twin aspects of being projections of a central Archetypal figure, a discovery that was confirmed when they each met Lord Indra of the Hindu, who not only resembled them but had many of their distinguishing characteristics. And this before either of them had encountered Marduk of Babylon or the Native American Wind Lord, Hotaru. At one time Odin was the Lord in charge of the System Administration, having uncovered the keys for the rule of Universal Order as source codes for Yggdrasil. He had inscribed this code upon his Spear of Destiny that became the control rod for the System Administration. And then Ragnarok happened and Asgard fell, and the torch for System Control fell under the sway of another System Overlord. In time that title had passed on to Susano-O’s own hand, and now he sat at the Chief Administrator for the Reality-sustaining system. Category:Characters